Faculty and Staff
The faculty and staff of Eastridge Academy: School for Adventurers! Cleric 'Aisling, Rhianna' The Head of the Cleric Department. Aisling oversees the day-to-day affairs of the Cleric Department and deals with the Cleric majors and minors. She is patient, sensible, and well-respected. She always has an encouraging word but doesn’t tolerate any nonsense in her classes. Bast, Lam Professor. He teaches second year The Art of Healing II. 'Cross, Naleni' Professor. Naleni Cross teaches the higher-level Cleric courses and does research for the Academy. She is resourceful, intelligent, and considered one of the best in her field. 'Fienne, Bhen' The Director of the Infirmary. Fienne works in the Infirmary alongside Aisling and is primarily responsible for the running of the Infirmary. Fienne is lanky and tall. He is smart, helpful, and logical. He is good at explaining complex issues in ways that are easily understandable. Mage 'Beven, Eleanore' The Head of the Mage department. The ever-respectable leader of the department. Beven oversees the day-to-day affairs of the Mage Department, and deals with the Mage majors and minors. Level-headed, academic, and pragmatic, Beven provides a stable foundation for the Mage staff. Though the personalities of her staff vary greatly, her strong leadership unifies them, and she’s more than capable of settling any conflict with her straightforward manner. She believes in a strict adherence to rules and honesty. 'Colwyn, Isabella "Isa"' Professor. Colwyn teaches Combat Casting and Dark-Magic Counter-Casting. Isa is the powerhouse of the Mage department. She specializes in combat-casting, and has a no-nonsense approach to students that even the Warrior faculty respect. Her impressive height adds to her already imposing presence. Colwyn is commanding and an easy authority over her students. 'Laurel, Violanna' Professor and Administrator of Social Affairs. The Animal Magic, Decorum, and Courtly Etiquette instructor. She is responsible for encouraging the students to have any sort of social lives by organizing the Winter Ball. She has a natural aptitude for animal sympathy magic. She has a gentle demeanor, and she generally avoids conflicts unless anyone threatens her beloved Decorum classes or the Winter Ball. She is bubbly, sweet, and thoughtful. She is often underestimated, but is stronger than she appears. Many do not know that she is the third Nianzu, a façade she successfully keeps up with her gentle demeanor and somewhat fluffy exterior. 'Valint, Joe' Professor. He teaches Introductory Runes and Magical Ethics. Valint is striking, laid-back, and unflappable. He speaks with a drawl. Valint is the first Mage professor that most first-years encounter. He teaches many of the introductory courses, but he also oversees Magical Ethics and a few higher-level seminars. He is the most approachable and charming member of the staff. Thief 'Nianzu' Head of the Thief Department. She is mysterious and aloof and enjoys tasking her students with the improbable. 'Carmine' Professor. He teaches The Ethics of Thieving. He is mischievous and enjoys playing pranks on his students. Warrior 'Cross, Valyx' Professor. Valyx Cross teaches the higher-level Warrior courses. He is known for his knowledge of various fighting styles including Serathian and Rawenese techniques. 'Halden, Kherif' The Head of the Warrior Department. Kherif oversees the day-to-day affairs of the Warrior Department and deals with the Warrior majors and minors. He is brash, blunt, and unsympathetic. He doesn’t place as much value on academics or the rules. 'Halden, Rui' Professor. She is famous in Norn for her exploits and successes on the battlefield, often referred to as the “Firecracker of the North” for both her fiery temper and quick blade. She is more famous than her husband, Kherif Halden. Much like her husband, she is hot-tempered, impatient, and impulsive. She would rather fight first and ask questions later. When she is not badgering her husband, she is teaching the higher-level Warrior classes, specifically training those who take an interest in Nornese martial arts and weapons-work. 'Trowe, Ivan' Professor. He is composed and contemplative. He has a calming presence on the Warriors and is one of the few teachers that is able to conduct Warrior class without raising his voice. General and Other Iyern Wrought The master of the Armory. 'Senna ' The master of the stables. Category:Characters